Another Life
by lavi-kun
Summary: Dreams that feel so real. but her amnesia is hidden by the one closest to her, when her memories slip into her dreams the only person Amy can talk to could be the one who knows more than he's letting on
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Calls

I don't own anything so enjoy!

* * *

**Another Life**  
**Chapter One: The Phone Calls**

**Amy's POV**

"Go Chimchar, use ember now!" I shouted across the medow to me beloved friend "Finish this"

Chimchar looked at me. Nodded and then with the last of his strengh he blow his opponent away with the fire he shot at him.

The foe's Piplup fainted and i stood there watching the young trainer's face crumble as he held his Pokemon in his arms and... I felt sorry for him. I went over to the child, giving a glance to my own Pokemon as if to tell him to stay close to me as i knelt to the ground i took the small water type in my arms. Chimchar found what i wanted from my bag and put it in the hands of the boy.

"This is...a _Revive?_" he said with a puzzled look on his face he stared up at me.

"Yes, it's for you and your Piplup, its doesnt matter who you are fighting, where or when it is as long as you both give it everything equally you will always win. Be it in the battle or in your ever growing bond with Piplup" I said to him smilling.

The sunlight shining down onto us, and his..._his smile_ made me remember. Remember the days before..._before everything changed_.

Tears building up inside, threatening to make me break down right here. I quickly gave the boy's Pokemon back and said just as I turned away

"I'll see you soon Tamotsu!"

****End of dream****

**RINGGG! RINGGG!**

**RINGGG! RINGGG!**

"Arggg! Shut up!" I shouted into my pillow.

**RINGGG! RINGGG!**

I dragged myself out of my warm double bed and answered the phone

"Hello ?" I said my head swimming in the dream I just had

"Hi Amy, it's me" said the male voice

"Oh, hi Alastair" I said "Why are you calling so late?"

"You mean early its 7" my closest friend said

suddenly wide awake

"shoot! I'm sorry, i was supposed to be down yours at half five! i'm sorry i'll be there soon"

He just laughed at me and calmly said "It's ok, take your time and i'll see you soon" and he hung up

I stood up turned my light on and looked at my self in the full length mirror. Badly smudged eyeliner, hair's a mess, bracelets still on and the button up shirt I wear to bed wasn't evern buttoned correctly!

"Great, you look a mess" I said to my relection.

As i started to gather some clothes together off my floor my mobile rang again

"Hello?" I said into the reciever

"Yeah, when I said take your time i ment at least sometime this year!" Alastair said chuckling,

"I'll be there soon"

"Bye" and he was gone

"Todays looking good" I spoke softly "Not"

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my car keys and ran out the door.

* * *

Please review and will update soon!

Lavi-Kun


	2. Chapter 2: Memories?

For you Alastair

* * *

**Another Life**  
**Chapter Two: Memories?**

**Amy's POV**

I ran my fingers thought my hair, I looked out onto the wet road. The rain hadn't let up the entire journey from my apartment across town to Alastair's.

"Come on!" I muttered to myself, the rain on the road was making it harder to steer the car. The wiper blades furiously hitting the water away from my sight before another attack came.

My Phone rang on the seat next to me I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID and a picture that I had taken of Alastair and me last summer in the park came on screen.

****Flashback****

The trees moving softly as the cool summer breeze blew through the park, the feel of the soft grass against my bare feet was great.

I looked over to Alastair who was chatting to two girls.

'Typical' I thought 'always a ladies man' just then he looked in my direction as if he read my mind and shouted

"Hey Amy you up for a battle?"

I laughed he just wanted to show off to these girls,

"Yea, sure. Just gimme a min"

I picked up my belt and tied it around the oversized T-Shirt I nicked off Alastair the other day and walked over to them.

The first girl had long wavy blonde hair all the way down to the sleeves of her shirt and the other had reddish brown hair just past her shoulders.

And they were both really _really_ pretty, I mentally groaned at this sight.

As I reached them the two girls released their pokemon a Rosela and an Espeon appeared to join Alastair's Umbreon. I grabbed the Poke ball from my pocket and released my Chimchar.

The attacks went back and forth. Making me dizzy and my headache was getting worse I was barley paying attention until the foes Espeon launched a very powerful attack using Psybeam towards Umbreon. And she was now very hurt almost fainting because of the attack and the opponents were one step closer to victory when I saw a change in Chimchar he was suddenly giving more in his attacks. I could have mistaken his sudden change in mood into anger, and the bond that he and Umbreon shared very much llike the one that me and Alastair had came into light once more.

When I looked at Alastair I saw he was holding Umbreon up trying to see if she was ok

"Now Chimchar use ember on Espeon"

Chimchar gave me a look that we both understood as vengeance and attacked the foe as she fainted Chimchar had a glint in his eye I hadn't seen in a while.

"Rosalia use Mega-drain on Chimchar"

as I watched my pokemon's HP was being drained I noticed Umbreon try to stand up to fight but she couldn't attack.

'This is it' I thought

"Chimchar lets finish this use Flame Wheel" our new move.

The Rosalia was knocked out.

We had won the battle. Alastair stood and watched Chimchar and Umbreon play and relax. I walked over to him and took a picture of us to together.

****End of flashback****

My eyes focus back into reality. Rain. Tyres screeching. Music dully playing from my phone.

"Shit" I said as my car went off the road into a small muddy ditch and cut out completely.

'Well that could have gone worse' I thought.

I grabbed my now dead phone and started walking up the road to Alastair's home.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Alastair opened the door to me standing tears now spilling down my face at the shock of what I just saw, soaking wet and the next thing I knew I was sitting in his front room with a blanket and a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around me.

* * *

Thanks to thouse people who did review. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible I love this story and the developing chatecters, so enjoy!

Lavi-Kun


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

Yet again just for you Alastair

* * *

Another Life  
Chapter Three: Comfort

Amy's POV

"Shh" Alastair whisper into my hair as he softly rocked back and fourth to calm me down. I slowly manged to catch my breath and formulate my next sentance.

"I saw... I saw a pokemon...we both had pokemon" I whispered looking up at Alastair.

He just reasured me that everything was fine.

"bu...but it was like a memory I saw you had an Umbreon and I had a Chimchar just like now, and we battled these girls.." I babbled on telling him everything I saw up to my crash

"Amy, listen to me" Alastair was looking me straight in the eyes "We only got our pokemon seven months ago remember? it was just your head playing tricks on you, you've had dreams like this before so you were just still dreaming" A sudden look of fear crossed his face and then he put a mask on hiding himself and his feelings from me once again. Just like when we first met.

I leaned futher into his chest feeling safe once again with him comforting me. I saw Umbreon give me a scornful look as she moved over to us and nudged Alastairs arm away from me and towards her. I felt the tears building up again as I saw the joy in his eyes to have her close.  
_How could i compete with that?_

"I'm going to hire you a car till you can fix yours" he said to me

"I'd prefere it if you could drive me...just for a little bit" I trailled off looking down into my lap

"Of corse I will" I could hear the smile in his voice

I looked up at him and out of the corner of my eye I saw Umbreon being pursistant trying get his attention

"No, Umbreon I'll play later" he told her

"It's ok" I said to him, standing up "I'll be right back"

"O..k then" he said as I turned and made my way to his bathroom.

As I stood in his beautifully eligent bathroom looking into the mirror above the sink I turned the cold tap on. The sounds of rushing water filled the air and I spashed the water in my face. I looked back up into the mirror

"Calm down Amy just... just snap out of it, he's different, he's.." looking wishfull "He's Alastair" tears rolling down my face slowly. This was just too painfull, but he's my friend. My Alastair? but was he mine?

When I had finished drying my eyes I came out slowly and quietly shutting the door behind me, I could hear my best friend in the living room.  
And he was on the phone?

Pressing myself flat against the door I could just make some words out

"Shes' woken up" he said to the other person

_mumble mumble_

"Yes, I know that but theres not much else I can do if her memories are coming back then is there?"

_mumble mumble_

"Bu..wait but what if she remembers .."

The floorbored squeaked as I shifted my wieght to get closer in order to hear better.

"I'll have to call you back" Alastair said

And that was my que to walk back in

"Alastair?" I said warily

"Yea" he smilled but still his mask was on

"Can I stay here for a bit? I mean I just don't want to go home right now, please?" I looked down at my feet when I shuffled closer to him. He was just sat there absent mindedly strokeing Umbreon.

"Of corse you can. Have my bed and I'll sleep here" he replied.

"Thank you Alastair" I said as I threw my arms around him.

He just chuckled at my response I could feel his breath on my neck...and it was nice?

BAM!

We toppled to the floor landing in a heap. Alastair looked at me and we both burst out laughing as we saw the very jealous Umbreon standing over us looking triumphant

"Umbreon, what did you do that for?" Alastair asked his pokemon. She just jumped onto him and I couldn't help but laugh at that

Reaching for my belt containing my pokeball "Chimchar come out!" pressing the release button I saw my dear friend appear and give me a hug before abandoning me to play with Umbreon

"Don't make a mess!" Alastair and me said in unison

"Do you want a drink?" Alastair asked me

"Coke?" I said in reply suddenly realising how thursty I was

"Yeah I'll just get you a glass" as he turned to leave I saw his mask slip for just a second. was the spark in his eyes adoration?

"no it can't be" I told myself shaking my head

I stood up and walked to the sofa and picked up my phone

"Great" I said out loud "my phone is compleatly shot"

I picked up Alastairs LG and saw a new message from some one called Crystal.

_Crystal? who's Crystal? wait does he have a girlfriend? why didnt he tell me?_

"You ok?" Alastair said as he walked back in the room with our drinks

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said nervously as I slid the phone back onto the arm of the black fabic sofa

"Then we'll start training a little later today because of the ...crash" He said looking at me again

"Ok and thanks again" looking into his brown eyes.

* * *

Please R&R thanks for the support guys

Pokefrfan & DutchTapeFTW Dan

I'll update as soon as humanly possible

Lavi-Kun


	4. Chapter 4: A Different Day

For you Alastair thanks for the help and support

* * *

**Another Life  
Chapter Four: A Different Day**

**Amy's POV (Point Of View)**

The day passed so quickly just us watching TV and playing with Umbreon and Chimchar. When it got dark we sat side by side on Alastair's sofa watching a random film on sky. The night outside was peaceful and quiet and I noticed Chimchar and Umbreon sleeping side by side in one of the armchairs.

I sighed. _It must be so easy for them._

I snuggled closer into the side of Alastair's body. _Why did this feel so nice?. _I heard him have a sudden intake of breath as my hand moved barley an inch away from his, but he didn't move his hand away . . . . and nether did I.

I rested my head on his shoulder and took an involuntarily yawned. Alastair cleared his throat loudly.  
"Amy?" he said  
"Yes Alastair?" I Replyed softly tilting my head up to face him and found him already looking into my eyes  
"It's getting late, maybe we should think about going to bed?" he said while getting up to turn his flat screen off he seamed to hover for a second by the TV as if he didn't want to end the day. _But why? _my head was starting to ache with all this thinking.

"Yeah, you're probably right" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. I walked over to Chimchar and scooped him into my arms and carried him off towards Alastair's bedroom, but when I opened the door I saw Alastair in there With his top off oveously getting changed before he slept on the sofa. I blushed and ran back out saying "sorry"  
_What's wrong with me? I've seen him with his top off before why am I blushing so furiously?_

Alastair came back out at this moment a hint of a blush in his cheeks saw me hiding my face in Chimchar's fur and laughed.  
"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked lifting my head up still blushing at the image in my head.  
"because it was funny, here" he said handing me a black button down shirt of his "you can wear this"  
"Thanks" I said taking the shirt and placing Chimchar down on the heartbreakingly beautiful bed. Everything in Alastair's room was neat and in order, never changing. I shut the door when I noticed Alastair gone, changed into Alastair's shirt and walked to his bedside to the picture of us back when we first met

****Flashback****

I could hear the birds outside the entrance, the soft music playing in the background as I walked around the shop looking for the spices. I was thinking about what I was going to make for my dinner that night seeing as I'd be on my own again when I turned a corner and walked right into a tall handsome guy with dark (if slightly floppy) hair.  
"Sorry" we both said in unison  
"Hi I'm Alastair" the guy said "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine thanks" I said respectivly he held out his hand to me but I backed away once again shying from contact. That's why I still lived on my own in my little apartment.  
Instead of being offended like a normal person would he seamed amused but then his whole body langauge changed he distanced himself from me but carried on talking about mindless things while we paid for our shopping. Walking out the shop and turning towards my apartment building he seamed to be enjoy my company and I found myself enjoying his. when we reached my apartment buildng I got my keys out and unlocked the main doors  
"So. . . I guess I'll see you around?" he sounded hopeful  
"Maybe" I said smiling openly now as I watched him walk off. He got as far as the other side of the road before turning towards me again and shouting  
"Whats your name, you never said"  
"Amy, My name's Amy" I shouted back as I walked through the door

**End of flashback**

I climbed into Alastair's bed and quickly I heard the door open and Alastair walk in. _What's going on? _I just lay there and pretended to be asleep.

**Alastair's POV **

I waited until I heard her climb into bed before I opened the door to say goodnight and I saw her lying on the right side of the bed _same as always she's such a beautiful creature of habit_, asleep with Chimchar at her feet.

I walked as quietly as I could and turned out the bedside lamp. I leaned over her and softly pressed my lips against her forehead.  
"Sweet dreams Amy" I whispered as I stood back up and watched her sleeping for a few moments with a look of endearment and adoration in my eyes. I turned to walk away, part of me ashamed of watching my best friend when she slept.

I didn't notice Umbreon sitting behind the door watching every move I made.

**Amy's POV**

I heard the door pulled to a close and I sat upright  
"Alastair" I whispered

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews I will update as soon as I can. But getting three chapters in three days done is great for me! :D

Lavi-kun


	5. Chapter 5: So many questions?

For Alastair

* * *

**Another Life**  
**Chapter Five: So many Questions**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up and immediately started looking around me trying to remember what had happened last night

"Oh" I said when I remembered Alastair's kiss. _What was all that about?_ I thought.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. As I stood under the hot water It massaged every single muscle in my body, it seamed to be the only thing that helped me relax at times like these. There was no where else I'd rather be than taking a nice long hot shower to calm down most times I found that was better than to punch the door when I was upset or angry.

The water slowly slipped over my skin causing my thoughts to wonder and I couldn't help but remember how he stood in the doorway and watched me, how it felt when he leaned over me, when he softly placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and how . . . amazing it was to have him so close to me. _Why am I feeling like this?_

I quickly jumped out the shower into a now freezing room the cold tiles burned my feet with the sudden change of temperature. I quickly grabbed a white cotton towel from the cupboard and ran back into the bedroom.

**Alastair's POV**

I stirred from my sleep to see Chimchar sitting by my leg's watching over Umbreon as she slept. _Just like me last night _I thought. I walked up to the bathroom but stopped when I heard the water running.

"Amy must be having a shower" I said to myself and I walked to my bedroom and quickly got dressed. I searched through my draws till i found a black and white T-shirt and walked to the bed. I bent down and picked up Amy's jeans and layed both of them down on the bed before leaving to make some cupd of coffee.

**Amy's POV**

When i got back to the room I saw another one of Alastair's shirts layn so neatly nest to my skiny's.

I reached out and took the shirt and puled it close breathing in Alastair's scent. _My goddess it smelt so good_.

There was a soft tap at the door I turned to see Alastair watching me.

**Alastair's POV**

I stood watching her pick up my shirt and . . . she buried her face in it. _Why? Was there a reason. . No Focus Alastair!_ my mind shouted

I knocked on the door to let her know I was there  
she turned to me startled but I saw an expression of adoration before her cheeks went the cutest shade of red.

"Um sorry" I said "I was wondering if you wanted to just hang out again today and not bother with training for a while?"

She simply smiled still blushing and replyed

"Yes of course I'd love that"

* * *

I know it was only short but it's a filler chapter the next one is longer and i've got big plans for ones after 6.

Please R&R

Lavi-kun


	6. Chapter 6: Return to    Home?

Thanks for the support, once again for you Alastair

* * *

**Another Life**  
**Chapter Six: Return . . . to home?**

**Amy's POV**

"Aw look at them" Alastair said to me pulling me out of my book and forcing me to look at Chimchar and Umbreon playing around the garden.

"Yeah, they're so sweet" I said to my best friend as I picked up my bookmark.

"So carefree" I said under my breath

"Hey?" Alastair said grabbing my hand and pulling me to face him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing i'm content"

"Exactly you're content it's not happy" Pulling me into a hug, I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. We stayed like this until the sky had turned into an array of beautiful colours ranging from blood reds to maroons to touches of midnight blue far above us.

"I should go home tonight" I said quietly

"If you want to" he said with a hint of something in his voice . . . _Pain? Sadness?_

"Could you drive me home please?" I whispered into his chest

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Alastair said. It may have been my wishful thinking but that sounded flirtatious

**Alastair's POV**

She was practically in my lap as I held her close. I wrapped my arm's around her pulling her into me. I leaned down and softly pressed my lips into her hair hoping she wouldn't notice but then part of me did. I wanted her to know how I felt I wanted to make her mine again. It was so hard not to reach down and kiss her lips, to tangle my fingers in her hair, to tell her everything even though she might hate me for it. I could still remember everything I had done to her. She trusted me, I know that I'm the only one she really trusts, I'm the only one she's got, but sitting like this all the memories of my betryal running through my head made me sure that her trust had been misplaced.

I could smell her perfume same as always a delicate fragrance almost as delicate as she could be sometimes. Amy had always made out from the start that she was as hard as nails and when I met her again last year she was so careful not to let any real emotion show. like she was wearing a mask covering up her feelings from the world, only showing what she wanted to show. And that was nothing and even then I had the feeling that she never showed anyone her self and her feelings, after a while she started to open up to me, to tell me about herself. But when the subject got onto home or families she's always gone quiet and got this suicidal look.

"Could you drive me home please?" Amy asked pulling me out of my thoughts and bringing me back to the present. A sudden feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. I didn't want her to leave me. Ever.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said flirtatiously. _What brought that on? _

In the car on the way home Amy sat in the back with Chimchar, two roads away from her flat I glanced in the mirror to see her asleep with her pokemon by her feet.

I pulled up outside her apartment building it was dark outside by now. I was standing outside the car door about to open the door and wake her up when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

**Amy's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked towards the drivers seat. Empty. _Where was Alastair? _

Then I heard him outside the car door. And he was on the phone again but this time it was so quiet outside I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Crystal what do you want now, I'm in the middle of something" Alastair said to the receiver bitterly.

"We need to talk . . . in person. And soon" A female voice said

"Tomorrow. I'll text you the time and place"

"Fine, I'll see you then Alastair" Was the last thing I heard because Alastair had ended the call.

He slowly opened the door and I _once again_ pretended to be asleep.

**Alastair's POV**

"We need to talk . . . in person. And soon" Crystal said to me

"Tomorrow, I'll text you the time and place" I said trying to disguise the resentment in my voice

"Fine, I'll see you then Alastair" She said with an evil tone, at that point I'd had enough. And I pressed the end call button.

When I opened the door and I saw Amy so peacefully sleeping I couldn't bring myself to wake her, after waking Chimchar I gently lifted her into my arms and I felt her lean into my body.

**Amy's POV**

He lifed me up into his arms and I leaned against his chest feeling safe once more. He carried me so effortlessly into my building and up the stairs with each step closer I could feel his arms tightening around me but I could feel myself drifting off again, but all I could hear was the sound of Alastair's breathing as he unlocked my apartment and put me in my bed pausing to lean over me once more and I could feel him place his arm's eather side of my head and lean closer to my face I thought he was going to kiss my forehead again. My breath caught in my through as I felt him slowly move closer and closer. But then he kissed my lips. It was soft and gental. My head was swimming.

The bed shook, What was Chimchar doing?  
_Don't ruin this moment Chimchar, Please, Please._ I silently begged_  
_I thought. I felt Alastair pushed away from me. _No_. Was all I could compreahend and when i opened my eyes i saw that ot wasnt Chimchar But Umbreon. _What was she doing? Why is she so desperate to keep us apart? _I mixture of pain, fearand joy? was on Alastairs face I closed my eye's to hear a heartbroken voice say

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Amy, but I'm a coward, I'm sorry for what I've done to you" before leaving me on my own in the dark.

* * *

Soo. . . what do you all think so far?

Please R&R

Lavi-Kun


	7. Chapter 7: Hurt

You know who you are and it's dedicated to you

* * *

**Another Life**  
**Chapter Seven: Hurt**

**Amy's POV**

Alastair and I were shopping once again like we do every Saturday afternoon in the same shop where we first met. I don't even know why he was here that day because he lived across town.

"What else do you need to get?" He asked me

"Um . . . Oh right that was it I needed to get some vegetables for tomorrow night"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" He said jokingly

I playfully punched his arm "Be nice Alastair or I won't cook for you"

"Oh what a shame that would be" He said in mock horror,

I just said back "Fine then, you are cooking and at your place!"

"W...what?" He said startled "Me? cook?"

"Yes you cook tomorrow night" I said grinning

**Alastair's POV**

"Yes you cook tomorrow night" She said with a huge grin. Not that she hadn't stopped grinning all morning. _Did she know about last night? _I shook that thought away _She couldn't have known. Could she?_

My phone beeped _A text. _It read _We're here. Two isles down. Leave her there. C x._  
One thought _Crystal._

"Are you ok?" Amy asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll just go get those vegetables then, I'll be right back" I said hurriedly, This caused even more concern in Amy's expression but she let me go with out a word.

I turned the corner to see Crystal and another woman standing, talking in hushed tones, but all i could think was _Amy please stay over there don't come here._

**Amy's POV**

I watched him walk away with an angry look on his face i pushed the thoughts about _how could one text make him that angry? _

I waited a minute then slowly walked in the same direction as him. I paused at the end of the isle and peeked around at my friend.  
He was standing next to two girls both tall one with blond hair and the other with long black hair. _Who are they and what arn't I allowed to know if they we're friends of his he'd just let me meet them wouldn't he? and he wouldn't be so angry with them. Or himself._

"Crystal, Alissa" Alastair said being polite and courteous. _As always_.  
"Alastair you know why we are here" The blond woman said cheerfully even as her companion wasn't in such a good mood  
"No actually, I'm just here shopping with a friend and you need to talk to me about?" Alastair asked the pair of them "Alissa talk to me whats going on here?" He said to the Dark haired woman  
"We are here to hear first hand about Amy and her life now outside the facility, has she had an memories from then or before we found her?" Allissa asked him  
"Well she lives on her own in a small apartment, she's got a job working the night shift at the petrol station down the road and she's home studying to do the entrance exams to law school next year" He said with a hint of arrogance in the air.  
"And her memories?" Alissa asked urgently  
"Some but she still thinks they were her imagination" Alastair said "She can't remember the labs' or before you stole her"  
"Watch your mouth boy" Alissa practically shouted "Stay away from emotional attachments, or we will be forced to take her back and tell her about what you did"

I let out a gasp and the sudden out burst from the petite woman before him, I saw her head snap towards me but I ran. I ran and I kept running, moving one foot in front of the other pounding the pavement as I ran past my apartment building. Ignoring the screams of my name behind me, I had to keep running. To run away is what I've always done and this time was no different. The distant yells and pleas to stop blurred into the sounds of my heavy breathing and the blood pumping in my ears.

_How was it I had a feeling of remembrance about what Alissa was saying?  
What did Alastair do?_

The road soon turned into a dusty path and the sun was setting and the moon and stars were coming out, I slowed down to a walk and looked behind me.  
No-one there. _Good.  
_I saw a tree by the side of the road. _I could use a rest. _I walked over to the old oak and sat beneath its branches when my phone started playing my ring tone. It was Rihanna's What's my name. I left it ring off not even bothering to look at the ID because I knew it would be Alastair. _I hoped that he cared._

When the song got to one specific part it really got to me and I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I whispered the words along with her  
"Baby you got me, and ain't nowhere that I'd be  
Then with your arms around me  
Back and forth you rock me, yeahh  
So I surrender, to every word you whisper  
Every door you enter, I will let you in"  
As each word passed my lips I thought about how Alastair had always been there for me even when I told him I didn't need him, even after we faught he'd come back and hold me as I cried, It took me so long to let him into my life and now he was such a big part I refuse to believe he would ever do anything to hurt me.

_Right?_


	8. Chapter 8: Danger Ahead

Sorry for the delay, I'll try hearder next time the plot bunny's have been a bit stringy recently but all is good on the horrizon =D  
For you hun ^.^

* * *

**Another Life  
****Chapter 8: Danger ahead**

**Alastair's POV**

I drove around town, looking everywhere. _For her._

_Amy, where are you?_

I had sent her a simple text message, just a simple message. I looked to the left and indicated, I pulled out and drove back in the direction of Amy's flat.

**Amy's POV**

The sky was now an array of red's and purple's in any other case I would have been transfixed, because simply the sight was breath taking. I lifted the tissue in my hand back up to my eyes to dry the last of my tears. The tears I cryed out of pain, out of confusion but suprisingly not fear _but curiosity._

The song, _that song lyric_ "so I surrender" why had _that lyric_, _thouse words, _why did. . .why do they stand out to me. And most importantly, _why now?_

It was just another song untill today.

I pulled out my phone from my skinny's and the usual note popped up.

**0 Missed Calls (s)

1 New Email (s)

1 New Message (s)**

I scrolled down and clicked on the new message. It was from Alastair. Relief and anger crossed my face as my emotions played and senarios danced in my mind.

**Alastair's POV**

I took the key to Amy's door out of my pocket and let myself in to her flat, her home.

The door clicked as it shut behind me and I walked into the kitchen. I picked up the kettle and filled it with water and set it to boil

"Umbre! Umbre!" I heard from behind me by the doorway

"Oh Umbreon" I said bending down to her "I didn't know you were there. I was lost in my thought's" I said petting her head and stroking her

"Umbre?" she said quizically

"Amy" was my reply but before I could think she was gone like a flash. I ran out after her but when I reached Amy's living room she was gone without a trace. _Strange. _I walked back into the kitchen, made myself a cup of coffee and sat at her kitchen table to wait.

**Amy's POV**

The message simply read _"Come home when you're ready"_

_So he does care? but what did he do to me?_

I looked up at the sky to see the night was drawing in quicker than ever, and I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach it was like a knot. Realing tighter and tigher. I reached for a pokeball

"Chimchar I need you!"

The pokeball opened and my beloved friend and pokemon appereard in front of me.

"Chimchar I have this really bad feeling and we need to go home" I said, bowing my head "And by home I mean Alastairs house, He'll be there for me. . . no matter what. . . he promised me"

****Break****

The night was heavy like a great wieght bareing down on my sholders. With ever step, with every breath I could feel the knot reel tighter and tighter It was all I could do not to scream out. Scream out all my pain, frustration and anger. _And love?_

I could see the sillowette of Alastairs house against the full bright moon, And yes! he's home! I can see his car from here. _But wait...Thats not his car. _

"Who could tha. . . " I was suddenly interuppted by two strong pairs of hands pick me up around my waist and cover my mouth

_Whats that smell from the cloth . . wait no! . . Its clorophorm . . . I can't breath it in . . . if I do I wont see Alastair again_

I couldnt see anything but the darkness and the moon, the moon was so pretty tonight

"Hello Amy" Alissa said from somewhere in front of me  
I tryed to mumble a response but I only realised second later that that attempt to talk had caused me to inhale the fumes.

The brightness mixed with Alissa's face started spinning around and around.

"Sleep Amy and say good bye to Alastair forever" She said menicingly.

As my eyes flickered open a few more times, the heavyness on my shoulders was pressing down as I was being pushed into the back of a van.

I knew something was wrong but my main thought was one for Alastair

_He'd never know now._ I took one last breath. _Alastair I . . ._

* * *

Please review even if its to point out my mistakes I just want to feel loved.

Lavi-Kun


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings & Pain

Thanks Alastair for pushing me to get this chapter done, as you know the plot bunnies have recently been vague.

* * *

**Another Life  
****Chapter 9 : Meetings & Pain**

**Alastair's POV**

I looked over to the clock up on the wall. _**2:02 AM. **_She never stayed out this late just to pie me. _I'm getting really tired now, it won't matter if I take a nap?_ I thought as I wondered over to the T.V and switched it on 'Pokemon Trainers' was on. _How ironic. Amy's favorite show._

****Flashback****

The theme tune to the program started playing and Amy just snuggled closer into my side singing the words softly to herself

"Battle together, friends forever, pokemon and human in perfect harmony, fight for the title, best in the world, fight for the friendships. . . " she trailed off getting embarrassed at my constant gaze.

"Stop it Alastair!" she cried hiding further away from me at the other side of her sofa.

To which I playfully pulled her back to me accidentally pulling her too close and she was sitting on my lap, and my cheeks went scarlet to join her deepening blush.

"I wasn't doing anything" I said "I love hearing you sing" I smiled at her, while inside I was trying to fight natural urges you have when a girl is sitting on your lap and you are a man in your early 20's

She smiled back at me and quickly moved back into my side and carried on watching the show compleatly obilviouse to my body's reactions to her so close that I could smell her natural scent as well as her perfume.

****End of Flashback****

My eyes started drooping as I fought waves of fatigue. But before I knew it, I don't fighting and scummed.

****Break****

I woke with a start, and looked around me. _No sign of her. _So I stood and and in doing so caused me to yawn. I slowly walked towards her bedroom and I pushed on the door and It opened before me._ Empty._

"Amy? are you here?" I called but as my voice resounded around the apartment the answer to my question was answered by the deafening silence.

"Amy?". Nonthing. This place is empty and eerily so. So no wonder she is all ways down the park with her guitar or round mine.

I turned to leave but I noticed something about her room.

Her bed was tidy but her clothes, scripts, song & music sheets, clothes and books were strewn all over the floor. She always keeps her room imaculate her OCD shows here most of all.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. That smell. The smell of cheep tacky perfume nothing like the one Amy wears that compliments her natural scent.

And only one person would possible wear that perfume. Only one name.

_Crystal._

**Amy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was surrounded by white. I blinked again and my focus came back I was in a white room. A white box-shaped, smallish room with no windows and only a mirror on the wall opposite wall. _That bad feeling is still here. _The knot in my tummy reeled again, I tried to ignore the pain it caused as I sat upright and had a proper look around. There was a Small glass pane to my left. I stood and hurried towards it.

What I saw. I wasn't prepared for. I saw another room with another person sitting just staring into space. Like she was used to it, like she had been there her whole life. Another person who's life has been taken away from another glass plate opposite me again, but I couldn't see through it but I could guess what was in that room still.

_Another persons life that someone has taken. _And I could guess who by.

Alissa and Crystal have to be a part of this.

"Nice to see you are awake Amy" A voice said from behind the mirror. _Of course its two way glass._ Unfortunately it was a voice I did recognised.

"Crystal! Let me go" Anger filling me "let me go now"

I could hear her laughter "Umm. . . let me think of that. . . No" more laughter followed "I wonder what Alastair is doing right now? proberly going into work as usual, not looking for you, not even noticing that you are gone,he doesn't care about you at all. you know he just thinks you are some pathetic girly who can't even go shopping on her own"

"Shut up! shut up! you don't know anything at all just leave me alone Crystal" The tears building up inside me spilling over the edge and thretening to take my sanity with it. My back slid down the wall and I curled up folding my arms across my knees and hugging them to my chest. Holding myself, holding back all my tears, and all the fears I now had for myself and Alastair

****Break****

The two men had death grips on my arms either side of me. I just turned my head back to the floor. Saying nothing. Keeping silent,, because maybe just maybe that would stop the thoughts from dancing in my mind. The forced me in a room, I looked around. The same white rooms. And the girl from the room next to the one i woke up in was here. The two men did an abut turn and marched out. The room was big and a grid was marked out on the floor around and in front of the girl behind her I could see a booth with thick glass surrounding It, it looked like those control rooms you get in an X-Ray room at the hospital. As I walked further into the room the girl looked up at me with a hint with a hint of recognition in her eyes.

I looked down at the black and red markings on the floor marking out a simple grid, she moved towards me but got as far as the line in front of her before stopping like there was something stopping her. something she was afraid of, stopping her from reaching out.

"Wh. . . What. Is. Your. Name?" She said with such effort to form the words in her mouth, it was almost like. . . _they drugged her. This place it has to be more than just a prison. There's something wrong, something else. There just has to be. But what?_

"Amy, my name's Amy" I said moving towards her inside a grid of my own and walking tentatively up to the line now separating us.  
"What's yours?"

"Kira" She said to me

"What is this place?" I whispered to the black haired girl

"It's a . . . a " She shock her head from side to side furiously, I took a step towards her meaning to comfort her but as my foot crossed the line she screamed "No Don't!"

A powerful electric shock went up through my body _and, and the pain, the pain was unbearable_, and I was flung into the air. My body hit the wall behind where I was standing moments before, I heard my back crack and my neck click into place as I slid down the wall crumpled and In pain.

And the white room before me blinked out of existence.

* * *

Please R&R even if its to laugh at me.  
I feels so unloved on here ATM

Lavi-Kun


	10. Chapter 10: Test One

**Amy: This is a rough story line to me isn't it?**  
**Alastair: Yeah it is I wanna see what happens next**  
**Kira: The next few chapters arn't getting any better for you two *Looks saddened* but on with the fic! **

* * *

**Another Life  
****Chapter 10 : Monitoring**

**Amy's POV**

The room and the small girl came back into my sight. But spinning. Electricity ran around my body I looked at my finger tips and saw that sparks were coming off them. The spinninh slowly and graduly came to a stop.

"W. . . What the hell was that Kira?"

"They. . .She. . . Thats. What. Happens. If. You. Try to leave the arena"

"Well it's really rough. Wh. . . Wait arena, for what?"

"The battle arena"

"Battle?" Just then the door on my right opened and in walked the two men from earlier with Chimchar and a Pikachu with handcuffs on their wrists _But the handcuffs look different to normal handcuffs. _

When Chinchar saw me hurt he tried to move to my aid he was shot by electricity I looked down and saw it came from the handcuffs

"No!" I shouted "Chimchar!" _That shock looked like Volt Tackle_. . .

The Pikachu moved protectivly around him. _Huh?_

"Pikachu" Kira said longingly, just then Alissa walked in and stood behind the booth.  
"Now, now Kira. You know the rules. . " She smiled " and what happens when you break them"

"No wait please! The line she was standing behind went up in flames, towering and swearling around her body. Curcling flames licked and bite at her skin burning her deeply at the same time flames shot out of his handcuffs and werled around his wrists and up his arms burning the poor creature.

"My. . . My goddess that's . . . that's like _Flame Wheel_"

Alissa said "Very observant. Here we take the opponents most used attack and use it against them and their trainer"

"That's barbarric Alissa!"

"You don't look like you are in any position or state to argue with me"

I looked to my reflection in the mirror. And i thought about my position stuck in this room

_She's right I'm stuck here right under her thumb_.

I looked at my reflection. My hair was sticking out at angles, the white clothes I woke up in were covered in burn marks, my skin was also cut and burnt but I couldn't feel any pain from them.

I watched a single droplet of blood run from a cut on my upper arm down my arm and drip off of my thumb. It was like I was so angry that the anger had seperated my feelings from my body. I was numb. 100% numb. But my mind was still going a mile a minute with questions and answers racing for a first place tital in the one tha finds itself to the front of my thoughts.

I looked again in the mirror and noticed the tears rolling down, staining my pale cheaks. I dryed my eyes.

_She can't get to me, I can't let her win._

"Right everybody ready for test 1" Alissa said to everyone in the room. The two big men left the room after taking off Chimchar and Pikachu's handcuffs.

"Quickly get back into the middle of the grid" Kira hissed to me

"Test One starting in three, two, one go!"

"Quick Pikachu Thunderbolt double time" Kira shouted to her pokemon

A sudden burst of lightening flew across the room from the small creature followed by another shorter one it hit Chimchar but he only recieved some of the damage the powerfull attack was re-routed throught the grid around us. All four of the corners glowed bright yellow and all sent the final remaineding thunder towards my but I was rooted to the spot I was frozen I could see the horror in Kira's eyes as the attack hit me in the chest and I was forced to the ground. I lay there dazed. Stairing up at the ceiling. _Alastair if this is what they do to me, stay away, leave me alone, even though I need you more than ever._ I Got back up slowly.

"Sorry" Was what Kira said  
"Right then Alissa if you want us to battle then a battle you'll get!" Anger showing clear on my face "Chimchar Ember But above the booth"

Alissa watched as the fire blazed above her head and the controlls started to melt under the heat and the door retracted and crumpled. As the fire faded out Amy looking triumpant

"If you want to fight you do so face to face and with honor not cowering away behind your guards and closed doors" I Said Venom clearly heavy in my voice "Chimchar mach punch on the door"

He slowly crossed the lines but when no shock came at us we all knew we were clear, _For now._

He punched the door and it flew across the hall landing in a slumped heap.

"Thanks you Chimchar now look out down the hall" I turned to Kira "Come with me, We dont know our way around here and this is your only chance to escape" She looked up at me fearfull

"But if they catch us they'll. . .they'll. . .The" She stumbled over her words as she got closer.

"They wont do anything. We'll be miles away and I have someone who can protect us" _I hope._

"Who?" She asked me

"Just my friend Alastair" She seamed shocked at hearing that name. _Why? What has he done?_

She took another tentative step closer and took my outstreached hand.

"Right. Lets go"

* * *

**Amy: That wasn't so bad ^.^  
Alastair: It dosen't look like you would be able to leave that easily  
Amy: Hmm. . . *looks curiouse*  
Kira: Stop it!  
Alastair: What's she trying to do?  
Kira: She's trying to do that physic-mumbo-jumbo-shitte!  
Amy: *gasps* NOOOO! that can't happen! Kira you're mean!  
Kira: *Grins evily* See you next time folks! Please comment for me! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Sirens'

**Amy: uh-oh this doesnt look good  
Alastair: What's going on now?  
Kira: She's read ahead and she don't like it ^.^ but on with the fic!**

* * *

**Another Life  
Chapter 11: The sirens**

**Amy's POV**

"Amy, Quickly this way" Kira said.

It felt like we had been running down these seamingly endless corridoors for hours trying to find an exit out of this hellhole. The siren's were still blasting and red lights flashing everywhere.

****Flashback****

"Shh Kira, be quiet" I pered around the corner and saw two guards standing drink coffee.

The first one said "I'm going to cheak the perimiter arounf this sector, I'll see you in a sec" Before walking towards our hiding place.

"Get back, behind thouse lockers!" we hid again and watched as the man walk past but just as he had moved past us Kira's Pikachu sneezed.

The _ACHUU!_ echoed dwn the hall, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and stared down at me, stareing right into my eyes.

"Chimchar use mach punch, Double time" I said. Chimchars fist began to glow as he moved lightening-fast towards the guard. I watched Chimchar's fist connected with the man's chest and he was flung backwards landing with a sickening THUD! on the cold, hard, white floor.

"Is. . .is he. . you know?" Kira whispered

"No" I said sharply cutting her off "He's just un-conious Proberly a good thing too, he's only stop us from leaving"

Kira had a scared expression on her face before she whispered,

"You've changed a lot in a year Amy"

I stood there staring at her my mouth open and my face unreadable "W. . . What are you saying Kira?"

"I'm saying that. . that we need to go Now" A stern tone to her voice was clear.

_What did she mean by that did she know me a year ago? But I just met her today. _

I had a thought and walked over to the man, I lifted his arms and placed them by his sides, noticeing his lifeless blank eyes staring up directly at the ceiling I held my right hand over his face for a few seconds before closing his eyes.

"There you go, I'm sorry I did this" I whispered "I really didn't mean for things to turn this way, I just need to get back to Alastair"

****End of Flashback****

We stood facing a door.

"Is this it? our way out? our way home?" I asked Kira in a hushed tone my eyes flickered to the Emergancy Exit sign yollowing green ubove the wooden frame

"Yes but we will have to be quick, Just like the last time you escaped when the door is opened a different alarm specific to this door will be set off and they will come running" She said to me not takeing her eyes off of the door's push handle.

"Last time what do you mean last time?" I asked her

"Last time you was here you and Alastair were. . . Close. Too close for his Fiancee to like so to stop her from killing you Alastair wiped your memories and took you away" she said smiling at telling me this

Meanwhile I was too shocked to get any form of reply.

Kira pushed on the door and the sunlight blinded us momentarilly It took us a few minutes to gather that the alarm had stopped and been replaced by a higher sounding Beep.

"Kira if anything happens you have to find Alastair and tell him not to look for me. Swear to me you won't let him look for me" I said looking here straight in the eyes

"I swear Amy" She replied under her breath but just loud enough for me to hear.

I leaned over to her and said "Tell him this for me aswell" Then I watched as her eyes focused on my whispering and what I said

I reached out, grabbed her hand and then we were both running. Running for our lives.

* * *

Please Review I'll need them to get me throught writing these next chapters

Lavi-Kun


	12. Chapter 12: The Messenger

**Another Life  
****Chapter 12 : The Messenger**

**Kira's POV**

My feet were pounding the ground one after another, a dull thud. Thud. Thud on the pavement was getting me one step closer to freedom and getting Amy one step closer to home.

I looked around to my left and saw a gap in the fence _Crap it's too high up. Oh well we'll just have to scale the fence._

I tugged on Amy's hand and pulled her towards the fence

"Quick" I said "We have to climb it and quickly"

She nodded and we both started climbing due to my being smaller and younger I was able to climb quicker I reached the hole just as she was half way I pulled my body through the gap and jumped down.

"Come on Amy nearly there, come on" I shouted over the sirens blazing. I looked past the redhead and saw several men running towards us.  
"Amy quickly they are nearly here" I begged her.  
"I'm almost there" she said reaching up to the hole. One hand grabbed through it.  
"Yes!" We both skrieked in unison. But suddenly a hand grabbed Amy's leg and stared pulling her down to them.

_Crap.  
_  
"AMY!" I shouted as the men dragged her back towards the lab's. she mouthed something at me after shouting "Leave, just run!"  
I couldn't make out what she was saying I sqinted and leaned into the fence to try to see what she said.

Et. . .Eter. . .Etern. . .Eternal Town.

_She wants me to go to Eternal Town? _I thought.  
_Wait, Alastair must live there._

I turned on my heal and ran through the tree's untill I came out the other side of the forest on to a dusky road,  
The sun was setting to my right and I set off walking into the distance my pokeball in my hand with my dearest Pikachu inside safe and protected. _I wish I was, I wish Amy was._

**Amy's POV**

I was dragged away from Kira, _from my escape._ I was silent as I listened to the two men holding me's conversation.  
"Alissa wants her in that room" He said taking extra time over the last two words. The other goon's eyes widened.  
"The one she took her too last time?" Goon 2 asked  
Which was promtly followed by a "Yes" from the first one

He looked down at me and said  
"Get ready she's not happy with you. Enjoy seeing us for the last time because you may never see anyone ever again" A hugh smerk on his face 

* * *

Please Review, This is hard enough to get these chapters out with a load of crappy stuff in my life ATM and I'm feeling a little under apperiated

Lavi-Kun


	13. Chapter 13: Midnight House

**Another Life  
Chapter 13 : Midnight House**

**Kira's POV**

I'd been walking on the road for a day now. I'd stopped and asked a little town and they'd told me the way to Eternal Town.

Finally I could see it in the distance and a tall very elegant house stood out it had very big framed windows and had three stories. The third I guessed was the attic but It looks like and attic room with the size of it.

I finally reached the front door of the house, the house name was emblazened in brass and black metal on the side of the wall reading _**Midnight House.**_

I carefully and gingerly lifted one hand up to the door and knocking three sharp tones, Thanksfully the door imediatly opened and there stood a very familar face.

"Alastair . . " Then I blacked out

**Alastair's POV**

I heard the door knock asnd I ran to it _Please dear God let it be my Amy, _I thought.

I opened the door and saw a small, dark haired girl who I instictivly recognised as Kira Ells She was in the cell next to Amy back at the lab.

"Alastair" She started to say but fell foward into my arm's as she blacked out luckily I caught her and shut the door with her safely inside. I then carried her to my living room were I layed her on my sofa, sat down by her legs and waited for her to wake.

****Break****

**Kira's POV**

I opened my eyes and turned over accidentally falling off the sofa and landing on top of someone.

"Owch" said the voice friom under me  
"Oh sorry Alastair" I squeaked my appology as we both got to our feet, but not without me falling and landing on my butt again.

"Owch" I said instintivly even thought it didnt hurt  
"Oh Kira you are still just as clumsy as ever" My old friend said to me helping me once again to stand  
"I came from the labs" I started to say  
"I went there and they were gone I couldn't find a tra. . " Alastair was cut off by my interuppting  
"As soon as you and Amy escaped they beat us even hard and moved us away from there to a town actually closer to here"  
"How did you get out?" He asked  
"Amy and Chimchar melted the panels in the battle room and we got out the building but she didnt make it over the fence in time" I said gravly  
"So?"  
"So tha men came and took her away agin, they took her back to your ex-fiance"

Alastair suddenly went quiet. I slowly placed a single hand on his shoulder and he stood still.

"She did say. . one thing to me to tell you just before she was taken"  
He looked up at me tears in his eyes "y . . . yes?"  
"She said that even though she didn't remember everything she remembered that she loved you and she still does"

Thats when my friend broke down in floods of tears, I pulled him closer and held him as he cryed untill he finally manged to stop some time later.

"We . . . have to find her, you have to take me there, I have to tell her how I feel too" He pleaded and begged with me trying to get me to change my mind  
"No. Alastair she said not to take you there. Alissa will hurt you and she doesn't want that at all and anyway Crytal would stop us before we even got there" I said calmingly to the tall man clinging on to me as if for dear life.

* * *

**(A/N This is only a short chapter guys but I'm tired and doing work experiance this week will write more ASAP and plus the plot bunnies have been really stingy reccently see ya next time guys! Lavi-Kun xx )**


	14. Chapter 14: Her blood is on your hands

**(A/N WARNING!There is swearing, blood and violence in the chapter)**

**Another Life  
Chapter 14 : Her blood is on your hands**

**Alastair's POV**

I walked over too my pokebelt and put it on around my waist, and walked towards the door picking up my car keys on the way but my path was blocked by a girl.

"No, Alastair I promised Amy I wouldn't let you go after her" Kira begged me.  
"Kira, I can't. I just can't leave her there on her own. Alissa could be doing anything to her" I said a red haze disending over my eyes as rage filled my body.  
"I can't let you leave on your own at least. Im coming with you"  
"No you can't you just go t out of there, I can't possible ask you to go back" I told her.  
"You're not asking me, I'm telling you" She said with a stern tone in her voice, I really didn't want to argue with her. She can be really scary sometimes.  
"Kira. . . oh screw it. Come on. Quickly"

We both ran out the door an jumped into my car. I fumbled with the keys but the ignition wouldn't start, I kept turning and turning the key getting more and more fustraited and angry each time.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I shouted, ounching the dashboard. Kira sat silent next to me, she exaimend the dent mark on the dashboard and said  
"Calm down Alastair, we'lll find her. I promise"

I looked her in the eyes and took a deap breath. I turned the key - less furious - and the car started.

_Amy I'm coming._

**Amy's POV**

I strugled pushing my body against the restraints holding my to the table in a futile attempt tp free myself. Alissa walked around the table with a knife in her hands. She was running the bladed side up and down my bare arms and legs, hard enoth to casue discomfort but not hard enouth to break the shin.

"Alissa please let me go" I begged her, pleading for my life, pleading for her to let me see Alastair again.  
"Now why would I let you go?" She said an evil tone in her voice "I mean, you stole my fiancee, you ran away from here, my labs and you set other test subjects free" She tutted "You won't be getting away from my this time"

She pushed the blade into my arm and blood dribbled out running down to my writsts, I hissed throught the pain trying not to show my pain to her.

"Please" I tryed begging again "Just let me go, I don't even remeber any of the thing you are talking about other than Kira"  
"Well Amy" She continued "Your lack of memory is due to Alastair giving you an experimental drug he developed when he was working here with me" Her eyes seamed to sparkle as she rememberd. But after a few seconds she snapped back into the room, back into reality and cut my arm again, a twisted sadistic smile apeared across her face. She reached across my body and made a long, deep cut running from my wrist to my shoulder on my other arm.

I cryed out in pain. "W. . .Why?" I chocked out  
"Why? You have the nerve to ask me why? when you are the little slut that had an affair with my husband to be! and then you ran away with him, leaving me all alone" She spat out.

She walked around me again pausing this time by my legs she tne began making small little but painful cuts up and down them. My head began to feel fussy from the blood loss.

"How will this help you Alissa?" I asked my voice growing hoarse  
"Well, I'm going to punish you, hurt you, make you feel what I've been living with this past year and when I tell Alastair that. Well that'll just break his little heart. It'll serve you both right for ruining my life!" She pushed the blade even further into my leg. I screamed.

And blacked out

**Alastair's POV**

We had been driving for what seamed like hours, but after a load of directions from Kira we could finally see the Poke-Lab's. We pulled up in the forest and saw where Kira had escaped from.

"There that hole in the fence is where I got out from" She said pointing to where my eyes already were.  
"Ok lets go"

We both climbed the fence and crawled through the hole and jumped down the other side. We walked over to the side of the building, and throught an open fire escape door.  
"Quickly" Kira said in a hushed tone "This way I think I know where she's taken her"  
"where?" I asked  
"Well, it's sort of like a torture room. . . " she trailed off on her words. My face was still like stone untill I managed to say through gritted teeth "We need to find her now"

We ran together down coutless corridoors untill finally we came to a stop. We could hear two people talking and someone screaming.

_Amy._

I kicked open the door and saw Alissa standing over a seamingly comatose Amy, she was cut up and down her body, blood spilling everywhere over the floor and table. Alissa turned and looked at me Amy's blood was all over her hands and she held a knife, It was obvious what she had done to Amy.

"Alissa, what have you done?" I asked taking a tentaive step towards her to hopefull take the knife away from her before she did anymore damage.  
"I. . .I only wantted you back Alastair!" She screamed running to the opposite side of the table, the knife still in her hands and tears streaming down her face.

"Alissa please give me the knife and we can talk about this" I said soothingly, she loked from the knife to Amy and the to me

"Why? so you can mock me? Laugh at me? hurt me? I dont think so" I watched as she raised the knife high above her head "If I can't have you then she can't eaither". And I realised what she was going to do. "Her blood, her death is on your hands".

"NO! WAIT!" I shouted running towards her, but I didnt get there in time.

I watched as she plunged the knife into Amy's stomach.


	15. Chapter 15: Answers

**Another Life  
****Chapter 15: Answers **

**Amy's POV**

I could hear a slow, faint beeping getting louder and louder as I re-gained consciousness. My body ached, my chest felt as if it had an anvil thrown on it. As I opened my eyes the bright lights burned my vision creating shapes and faces in front of my eyes. Crystal, Alastair, Kira and . . . Alissa floated around. Changing my sight, clouding it, defeating it. I felt a pain like no other before attack my mind from the inside. It was burning every single one of my thoughts away.

I twitched my toes and moved my hands to check I still could when I realised my right hand had an extra weight to it. I looked over and saw Alastair asleep in a hospital chair, holding my hand softly. I slowly sat upright careful not to pull on the hundreds of wires I had sticking out from all over my upper body, and gently eased my hand out of his as if it would hurt him when I was the only one in pain. I watched as his shifted in the chair, folding his arms over his chest and he muttered to himself before drifting back off into his own privet world. I watched him, his whole body language and his crumpled clothes showed me that he hadn't gotten changed in at least a few days and had slept in his current state. His un-shaven face told me he hadn't been home either; his hair was also sticking up at odd angles. But he was still Alastair.

_My Alastair_. I smiled to myself at this thought.

I pushed and kicked the crisp white hospital sheets down to the end of the bed almost crying out with the pain it caused me, and attempted to swing my legs over the side of the bed before my heart rate on the monitor started to accelerate faster than I though possible. Grinding my teeth through the pain I reached over and switched off the monitor before pulling the electrode off my finger as well as anything else that the hospital attached to me, leaving only my IV in place - for my fear of needles kept me from going anywhere near it let alone I was mentally grimacing at the thought of pulling it out.

Using the metal stand that held a bag of donated blood and what appeared to be saline and heavy duty painkillers I managed to slowly pull myself to my feet, this time I actually screamed before falling to the floor. I watched as the ground rushed up to meet me, I closed my eyes waiting to greet the cold unforgiving floor but I never did. I looked up and saw Alastair holding me.

_He must have heard me get up, _I thought.

He slowly pulled me back up to a standing position. Actually it was more like a leaning one. My hands were clutching almost desperately at his shirt while his hands were on my hips and the small of my back. I put all of my weight onto him, finally feeling safe in his arms again. His eyes held so much emotion and an expression on his face I couldn't read. His eyes sparkled in the too-bright room and I knew what was coming next. He choked on his words, but managed to get a whispered "Amy..."Before I stopped. Listening as tears fell from my eyes uncontrollably and not from my wounds.

"Alastair. . ." I said, whilst burying my face into the crook of his neck trying to get closer to him. _I needed to be. _I couldn't see his face from this position but I could practically hear the smirk he would have on his face right about now, but I didn't care I was just so happy to be back in his strong arms again. I was safe.  
"Amy . . . you need to get back into the bed, before you injure yourself more" His voice was firm and strong, my headache had almost vanished by now but every single muscle in me was screaming and begging for me to lie back down on the hard bed.

I nodded but he held my body pressed to his for a few seconds longer, it comforted me to think he needed to be close as much as I did at that moment. He offered his hand to me as he helped me back into the bed which I refused to let go of even when I was lying down and he called a nurse in to connect the wires back up.

"It's nice to see you up and about Miss Marchal but please refrain from messing with the equipment, Are you in any pain dear?" She asked in a light but brisk tone  
"No, I'm fine" I said clutching the stitches on my abdomen  
"No, you're obviously not Amy, don't put on a brave face now. If you're in pain they can help" Alastair said not daring to look at me while my eyes never left him.

"Well, if it gets too painful for you just press the call button and I'll come and up the morphine you are on" She said with a smile and walked out shutting the glass door behind her.

"What happened in there Alastair?" I said forcing him to look at me by tugging at his hand.

"Well, what was the last thing you can remember?" He asked after taking a deep breath and looking towards me but clearly avoiding my eyes.

"I. . ." I strained trying to recall the events that occurred that night "I remember Alissa and she was hurting me, trying to hurt me to hurt you, and she. . . "I rubbed my head; my mind was slowly re-living every second of the pain, every slash, every blood drop as it fell from the open wounds and fell from me. Taking everything I had away from me

"She was cutting my body all over" I looked down to my arms and looked at the cut marks there, they had almost completely disappeared. Healed already which meant I had definitely been here at least a week. I mentally groaned at this considering only that I had inconvenienced Alastair and caused him to miss work. "Then you came in the room, I couldn't see you but I could hear you and then . . . Oh god" I said my hand pressing into my stomach and clutching his hand, remembering the burning and searing pain as Alissa had pushed the knife into my body with an intent not only to wound but to kill.

_She had tried to kill me? But why only to hurt Alastair? And why would she do that?_

I couldn't remember anything else or even what I had been talking to Alissa about before Alastair burst in.  
"I'm sorry Alastair, I don't know anymore than that"

He seamed to bow his head in shame, tears welling up not just for me.  
"Alissa is from a rich family much like my-self and we had grown up together, played together and eventually she confessed her feelings for me. But I was young, straight out of collage I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life so when she said to come with her and we'd live together and run a department at Poketech, I thought it was an good enough sounding idea so I went with her and after a few weeks there I realised that what she was doing wasn't right. Hurting both trainers and Pokemon was wrong. They'd 'pick up' people from the streets, runaways and people with no family or no-one to miss them mostly. And they'd wipe their memories and test them, make them battle, imprison them and separate them from everything so eventually they would miss company so much they'd look forward to the forced battles because if they won them they'd get an hour with their Pokemon and they'd be tortured if they failed. A few years after working there when I was 22 they brought in the most amazing captive. She was beautiful, kind natured and simply amazing, just from looking at her you could tell she had been though hell and back"

I gave him a puzzled look, not quite catching on to what he meant.

"You Amy. It was you. I fell for you the first time I was forced to make you fight a battle. You didn't know who I was but you smiled at me even when you were in immense pain. After a while Alissa noticed how 'close' we had gotten and got jealous she had drugged me without my knowledge at the time and when I came round she convinced me and everyone that I had proposed to her. I found out that she had lied to me about the relationship and had had enough of her stupid games so I managed to get us out we ran away and came to this town. Where I wiped your memory and created false ones, the flat, the family, everything was created so you wouldn't have to keep suffering the painful memories from the lab. I pretended to bump into you for the first time by that damned shop and made sure I was in your life to see weather the memories were coming back or weather Alissa or Crystal found us. Found you"

I just sat there shocked at what he had told me. My whole life was a lie? My brothers, my Mother, my home. Everything.

"I had to be in your life because I couldn't bare to let you go yet. I loved you Amy. I still do" His gaze finally met mine; he leaned over to me and stroked my hair softly. I took my face between his hands and before I knew it his lips were on mine. The kiss literally took my breath away; all I could think about was that Alastair here in front of me kissing me like I had wanted him to for so long now. He deepened the kiss, moving his lips pressing them harder against mine I moved mine passionately as if we were the only two people in the world he slowly pushed me down so I was lying on the bed with him leaning over me.

He was everything to me. All I ever wanted.

As he pulled away from me I could see a look in his eyes that seamed to be searching for something, an answer. But that look disappeared after I smiled at him – very shyly at first.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that Amy" Alastair said

"I think I have an idea" I said tilting my head back up to meet his lips.

After a while Alastair had shifted on to the bed and was now lying down next to me with his arm around my waist, my head was on his shoulder and an arm draped over his chest. He kept running his hands up and down my arms, tracing soothing patterns, only stopping to play with my hair or place soft sweet kisses on my jaw and cheeks.

A few more minutes of this heaven had passed when I remembered Alissa and why I was here.

"Alastair?"  
"Hmm…" He responded sounding very drowsy,  
"What happened after you came in…back at Poketech I mean" He stopped all his movements and his hand held my arm tightly but not so hard it hurt.

He took a deep breath as if he was in pain not me.

"When I came in Alissa ran around the table and . . . stabbed you, I called for Umbreon to attack but I couldn't find her" He broke off looking thoughtful before saying "Kira's Pikachu used volt-tackle on Alissa and then I got you off the table and took you here".

I couldn't say anything. I just lay there silently contemplating what he had just told me. But as he lifted my head and stared into my eyes he said "Amy, you've been in here for over two weeks. You had surgery because the knife ripped through your arteries and caught your liver. You died twice on the table" The grip on my arm got tighter and tighter, I shifted my eyes away from his.

"Amy, look at me you have no idea what you being in the operating room was doing to me" His hold was really painful now.

"Alastair please let my arm g..." I said but he cut me off  
"I've waited years to finally have you back again without worrying about Alissa or Crystal hurting you" He was getting angrier than I had ever seen him, but I kept trying to get through to him.  
"Ali, please. You are really hurtin…"  
He turned to face me; there was a fire in his eyes I had never seen before.

"Why Amy? Why did you go and run away? Why did you not see the van and the car in my drive. Why?" He shouted

"YOU PROMISED. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE SO WHY WEREN'T YOU" I screamed at him twisting my arm out of his grip.


End file.
